Temperature probes are used in many applications, including in oil-filled power transformers. Such temperature probes can have an optical fiber extending within a sheath, and with a spiral wrap. The temperature sensitive element is generally held in position on the outside of the sheath with an epoxy bubble. Diagonal or perpendicular slits are defined in the sheath.
There is a need to provide a fiber optic temperature probe that allows the oil to flow properly into the sheath so as to reach the optical fiber.
There is also a need to provide a fiber optic temperature probe wherein stress is reduced on the temperature sensitive element.
The present invention seeks to meet this and other needs.